Crimson Blood
by Kay Foxing-Chan
Summary: Looking ahead, another electrified, power bolt of lighting hit the ground, lighting up the whole area for a slight second. But with in that second, Alice's eyes widened as she saw a figure in the path way with piercing red eyes. That wasn't normal, humans nor country could be born with red eyes, right? Fem!EnglandxVampire!Romania. Tell me if you like it and if you do, I will update


**Crimson Blood: Fem!EnglandxRomania (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.)**  
 **Chapter One**

* * *

Alice woke up to the loud, threatening noise of lighting being clashes against the ground outside, her eyes slowly opening as she started to take in her surroundings. Her eye sight still a little fuzzy from waking up, it was hard to make out some things, such as the stuff in the far corner, which didn't look like anything that belonged to her. She could hear the roaring wind that was inside, sliding across the walls as if it was trying to rip it into shreds. She was the only person in the house, which made her thankful, saying how she was in some house she's never been in by the looks of it.

Groaning, the British women sat up from her laying position and began to stretch her arms and back, her body feeling like she had slept for years on end. When she did so, the bed made an creaking noise, making her jump slightly. Frowning her eyebrows together, she scoffed and turned her attention to the dresser next to her. There laid a pair of circular, shiny glasses that were hers. Picking them up, she slipped them on and blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the change.

"Huh? Where in the bloody hell am I?" she pronounced, pushing the bed comforter off of her. From the looks of it, it'd seem she was cabin, by the log walls and brick fire place that was lifeless, no fire exploding into an ragging fit. Deciding it'd be a good idea to look around, she stood up from the bed, but only to fall to the rock, hard ground, making her breathless for a few seconds. The room began to spin, as another crackling noise was heard. It seemed to be closer, as it was louder than the one before.

"Ugh," she groaned, rubbing her head, "I don't feel so well. Where the hell am I and why do I feel like I ate some of my brothers cooking?" the maiden was right; it did feel like she had food poisoning. Her head was spinning all over the place, her stomach felt like an rodent died in it, and her body was clammy. Coughing, she decided to sit there until she felt good enough to at least make her way up towards the bed once more.

Gulping, Alice looked at the window that was directly in front of her, giving her a nice view of the weather and a darkening path within the forest outside.

The sky was pitch black, despite the few seconds of lighting that appeared often, clouds keeping the moon captive behind them, making sure not even one shine of his appeared on earth. The rain was beating down on the cabin, giving the atmosphere an intense pressure, as it sounded as if the roof would collapse. Damn, how she hated this. She hated being in some place she wasn't familiar with, specially being in such a state that made her look weak. No, she couldn't look weak, it was forbidden. She was the once great empire, Britain, a country that wasn't afraid to fight; a country fighting for ultimate power.

"I may not be sure of what is going on, but I will not be defeated by this sickening feeling. If I can defeat that Spaniards arse at battleships, I can defeat this and escape from here!" Determination firing threw her body, she grabbed the top of the dresser, and began to pull her self up, her legs still feeling like pudding. Coughing more, causing her face to go red and sweat drip from her forehead, she stood up, leaning against the wall behind her. The heart within her began to beat rapidly, her eyes beginning to lose site.

Looking ahead, another electrified, power bolt of lighting hit the ground, lighting up the whole area for a slight second. But with in that second, Alice's eyes widened as she saw a figure in the path way with piercing red eyes. That wasn't normal, humans nor country could be born with red eyes, right? The only country known with red eyes was Prussia and he wouldn't be caught dead in a lighting storm unless he was clinging to someone. Gulping once more, Alice rose her head high, trying to hide her intimidation. _Please tell me I didn't summon some creature when I was doing magic and now its after me_.

Scratching noises of long, pointy finger nails raced against the cabin walls, successfully leaving marks behind. Great, the creature was coming for her, probably for his late night supper. Narrowing her eyes at the cabin door, she tried to stand up without any help, but quickly back fired. The blonde fell face first into the ground, making an echoing, clashing sound, as she groaned. Opening her eyes after her face hit the floor, she found herself looking threw cracked glasses, making her gasp in shock. Shit, now she can't see; how was she going to defend herself now?

The scratching noise increased and started to come closer, the atmosphere getting more intense. Alice couldn't see and could barely even stand up with a murderous creature right outside. "God damn it," she muttered, her breathing decreasing by the second. Biting her lip from possible whines or gasps, Alice quickly began to crawl towards the bed. She was probably being like that stupid horror movie girls, but what could she do?

Gulping, the British women stopped dead in her tracks when she heard foot steps right outside the door. Without a second thought, she made her way under the bed, successfully hiding her body under it. At least she knew not to keep her feet or arms out in the open. Getting settled, she was startled by the sudden slam; the creature was now in the cabin.

 _I swear if this comes out like the movies, I am going to shove a scone down this things mouth_.

The creature stepped into the wooden, log cabin, its fiery red eyes looking around. Thankfully, there were stuff like boxes underneath the bed, which helped keep her hidden better. But don't get her wrong; if she wasn't feeling so sick to her stomach and had a weapon, she'd be kicking ass. But even she understood fighting a creature with no weapon and no sense of direction was a suicide mission.

As the creature began to explode the cabin, Alice could see a glimpse of its feet in between the boxes. Strangely, the creatures feet looked similar to a humans and had black, tied, knee high boots. Confused, she began to question if this creature was really a human. But quickly, her question was answered, making her sick from the sight.

From a small crack between the boxes on her side, she could fully, visual see the creature standing in front of a dresser. Yet the creature wasn't an creature, it was a man. He wore a long, red trench coat that ended above his knees and a red, top hat on top of his brown hair, two ribbons of yellow and red connected to it. Alice's forest green eyes widened, as she looked into the mirror that laid in front of the man and on the dresser. It was reflecting everything, but one thing; the man. It was as if he was a ghost or yet, not even standing there!

Many different things began to race threw Alice's mind. Maybe she just couldn't see the reflection from her angle? No, that wasn't it, she had an clear view of the mirror, despite millions of boxes being in the way. Or could the mirror be broken? That made no logical sense, if the mirror was broken, than it wouldn't be able to reflect anything. That's when a light bolt lite up above her head. Vampires couldn't be reflected in mirrors and had gleaming, red eyes.

 _Oh, fuck, I just had to run into an vampire_. Opening an drawl to the dresser, the man pulled out an necklace that had an diamond cube charm, clipped on it. In the middle of the diamond was a red liquid that seemed to be blood. The man smiled, fangs popping out from under his lips.

"This sucks," he stated, giving an depressed face, "it looks like she got away. Oh, well, at least I've gotten my hands on some of her blood before she left." His voice seemed to be like an Romanian accent, kind of like an vampires, making chills run down Alice's spin. Never in her life has she ran into an Vampire, despite her summoning creatures from other worlds and the depths of hell. You'd think because of that, she wouldn't be scared or as scared at seeing an vampire, but this creature just gave her the heebie jeebies.

Leaving the dresser, the vampire strolled back to the front door and walked back out into heavy storm. Alice let out a deep breath, clenching her chest as she started to relax. Her body began to feel better, making it easier for her to crawl out from under the bed. Now, alone once again, she waited patiently until she knew the Vampire was a good distance away from the cabin until she made her escape.

* * *

 **Authors Note: First fanfiction on this site. I've written some before, but those were three years ago. I'm sorry if its confusing to read, as I switched back to 'Alice' and 'She'. I just have a hard time figuring out when and where to put those. But of course, you did know it was Alice, right? Please no flames, but if you have some constructive criticism, please Private message me and we can talk about what I need to do better. Thanks!**


End file.
